User talk:Joveus
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Karen Traviss page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 17:20, July 5, 2010 Coalition's End Done.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Comic links on main page Was doing that when you posted. You do good work keeping the comic information up to date.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :You never disappointed me you have my full support on the wikia.--JacktheBlack 20:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Good job Nice find on the newest comic.--JacktheBlack 22:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Locked pages There was a spree of vandalism against templates a while back, so most were locked to prevent that. And Cole's page, along with most main characters pages, have been locked due to the leaked videos of GoW3. I'll unlock the comics template page for you.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nastyboy My problem is, does he STILL work for Epic. If he does then his word is the word of God himself unless Cliff or Karen says otherwise. My two cents we ask several Epic staff members first before we add the change. --JacktheBlack 00:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm tweeting Rod and Cliff there still might be a Retcon, better cross my t's and dot my i's.--JacktheBlack 01:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Hope, Sires, Locust I think there is a link between Locust origins and New Hope, but it is still unclear. When talking about it, Prescott thinks that "It was hard not to put two and two together, but it was also unscientific"- implying that he and others think there is a link, but can't confirm it and doing so without evidence was bad. The most we can add to the Sires and New Hope page is that it was suspected the Sires were created by Lambency, and maybe some other details. I've read most of your post on the Epic Forums about this, and I think your absolutely correct... it’s just that none of it is outright confirmed, unfortunately.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:39, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd been rereading the part about Imulsion and the cover up and the book unfortunately does not outright confirmed it and just leaves room for speculation. I'd also reverted the edits because the book you source from does not mention any links with Imulsion and the Locust Horde. --JacktheBlack 20:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you sure its page 191-193? I'm reading it and only seeing info about Marcus.--JacktheBlack 21:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Definately, at least for the paperback version. It's in Chapter 6 anyway, look for the page with TOP SECRET - TERATOGENICITY STUDY - SAMSON. --Joveus 21:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay I have the hardcover.--JacktheBlack 21:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Minor Edits I couldn't figure out how to edit the category title, but I did the other things you asked.---User:Gears4Life RE: "On the Wiki" I'm not very good at formatting stuff like that, so feel free to make those changes.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 17:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I can't figure out or find which template / MediaWiki page needs to be adjusted to fix that.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 18:54, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::How's it look now?--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 20:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I can't believe I forgot the Carmines and Kim. Sadly, there is a limit to the number of items that can go under a sub-heading. I'll see what I can do.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 20:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC)